Touched by an Angel in Canada
by Emilia Keon
Summary: Kalee is a angel that has been placed on the search and rescue team. With her friends and mentors Monica,Tess,and Andrew she sees what life is like on earth.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Kalee! Kalee!" the sound of Monica's Irish accent broke the silence. Kalee opened her eyes and blinked at the strong sunshine that was around her. As her eyes adjusted she proceeded to take in her surroundings. She seemed to be sitting under a tree in a large park, but where, she didn't know.

"Kalee!" Monica's voice broke the silence again.

"I'm over here!" Kalee shouted out. Out of the trees ran her new friends and mentors. As they came closer, Kalee tried to stand up. Her legs were shaky and so she fell to her knees. In frustration, tears began to well in her eyes. She wiped them away and once again leaned against the tree. Monica got to her first and put her hand on Kalee's shoulder. Kalee lifted her head and looked at her. Monica looked back at her and smiled encouragingly. Andrew got to her next at with the help of both of them she was able to stand. Tess arrived in front of Kalee and looked at her with a face of disgrace.

"You are going to have to do better then that Angel Girl." she said in her usual tone. Tess was the oldest of the four of them, next was Andrew, Monica, and then herself. Monica and Andrew looked at Kalee and smiled. She smiled back as her legs shook again with the weight of her body. The four of them moved over to a bench close by and they sat down. Kalee was exhausted.

"The first trip is always the hardest." Monica commented.

"Very true." Andrew said agreeing

"Where are we?" Kalee asked.

"Ottawa, Canada." Tess said looking around.

"What are we here for?" Kalee said confused, since this was only her first day as an angel in search and rescue. Before anyone could explain a large clap of thunder echoed through the trees.

"We'd better get inside." Andrew pointed to the dark clouds that had just begun to roll in. Everyone nodded and so with the help of Andrew and Monica they headed towards a group of buildings in the distance. As they drew closer, Kalee noticed a church not to far off.

"Lets go there." she inquired.

"Lets." Monica said agreeing. When they arrived at the steps of the church, Kalee collapsed from lack of energy and strength. Andrew looked at her worried. Kalee smiled, trying to hide the pain she was in from her legs. She wasn't use to all these new feelings of pain, weakness, frustration, but the worst, hate.

"Kalee." Andrew said. She looked away, trying to hide the pain in her face.

"Look at me." Andrew told her. She continued to hide her face. She felt Andrews warm hand on her face and she turned towards him. She broke into a surge of tears. Andrew embraced her and Kalee relaxed her guard, as the tears continued to flow. Suddenly Kalee's body went limp. Andrew looked at her limp form in his arms and he shook his head. Monica knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. A noise behind them caught the attention of both of them and they turned around. A priest from the church had just stepped out to catch some fresh air. Monica turned back to say something to Tess, but she had left sometime during Kalee's outburst. The priest noticed them and walked over.

"Do you need anything?" the priest asked. Andrew looked down at Kalee who now looked very much at peace. The priest caught his glance towards Kalee and he knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She collapsed from exhaustion." Monica explained. The priest then took Kalee from Andrew and started to carry her towards the church. Monica helped Andrew up and they followed a few steps behind. To none of their knowing Kalee was on her own adventure. Kalee opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by nothing except for a pure white glow. A voice broke the silence and her ears panged with pain. She winced and tears again began to well in her eyes.

"Why are you crying my child?" the voice questioned. Kalee lifted her face to the light.

"Kalee, my dear, dear Kalee." She looked around, trying to find her bearings, but the more she tried, the more confused she became.

"I made you for a reason." the voice again boomed through the blank space.

"What reason?" Kalee blurted out.

"You are going to be a messenger of my love to those who do not know me." Kalee thought for a few seconds and then said,

"Are you who I think you are ?" The voice replied,

"I am who I am." Kalee smiled with the deep feeling of joy that had just arisen in her heart.

"How will I help others?" Kalee asked, finally feeling relaxed.

"I will work through you and your dreams and vision." There was a pause then the voice continued.

"The gift I gave you has never been given before, but I trust you will use it well." Kalee smiled and replied,

"I won't let you down." She then felt herself get dizzy and she closed her eyes. She began to feel sick to her stomach and leaned over. She began to feel sick to her stomach and leaned over. She opened her eyes found herself bent over a garbage bin placed beside her. Monica was there rubbing her back, but Andrew was nowhere in sight. Kalee did notice though another man sitting in the corner. She tried to speak but no noise exited her mouth. She began to cry again and Monica grabbed her a tissue. The man sitting in the corner came over to her and placed his hand on her head. He closed his eyes and began to say a prayer over her. She stopped crying and smiled up at him.

"I'm Father Robin Denis, and this is the Church of the Divine Vision." he said, introducing himself to her.

"Hi." Kalee was able to squeak out. Kalee sat up, felling better and stronger. Monica sat beside her and smiled at her reassuringly.

" Andrew has gone on an assignment and Tess is still busy, though she did come to visit while you were still out." Monica informed her.

"Oh." she replied stronger, finally getting her voice back.

"Can I go outside?" Kalee asked Monica.

"Sure, the fresh air could help you." Kalee scooted to the edge of the bed and planted her feet on the carpet floor of the room. On the opposite side of the room on the wall, there was a small crucifix and a painting of Pope John Paul II. Kalee braced herself and rose from the bed. She waited for her knees to begin to shake, but it never happened. Monica braced her arm as Kalee walked slowly to the door of the room. When Kalee got outside , she placed herself on the grass and took in a big breath of air. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sun which had greeted her the day before. As she sat there, she reflected on what had already happened during her short adventure on earth. She sighed and laid back in the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.


	2. Chapter2: Starting Again With Something ...

The sun started to set on the small church beside the park as Kalee yawned. It had been a long week, so much had happened. Tess had finally returned and given her a long lecture about what an angel could and couldn't do; Andrew had also come back and had taught her about the people she would eventually run into and what she should do. Monica would come and go, but it began to fall into a normal schedule. Since there was no one else she could talk to she became very good friends with Father Denis, and would help him with small things around the church. Kalee stood up and walked toward the open door of the church. As she entered into the foyer Father Denis and Monica came around the corner looking very distraught. When they saw Kalee the seemed to relax. She guessed they had been looking for her and began to think of an explanation for where she had been. Monica ran over to her and hugged her, followed by Father Denis.

"We have been looking for you for two hours, where were you?" Monica blurted out.

"I was sitting on the grass enjoying the sun." Kalee replied.

"Tess is so worried." Father Denis commented before anything else was said.

"Father Denis and I have something you might be interested in?" Monica said.

"Really!" Kalee said getting excited she loved surprises. Kalee followed Monica and Father Denis into his office and they sat down in three puffy red chairs that had been placed around a large circular table. Kalee noticed out of the corner of her eye another chair. It was occupied by a woman about 24, with glasses and dark hair. Kalee smiled at her politely as she sat down and made herself comfortable. Once they had all taken their place at the table, Father Denis began to explain.

"I have decided to invite a group of teens from NET Canada to come and stay with our parish for a year." The room became quite as Father Denis paused and looked down at the piece of paper in front of him, then he continued.

"The only problem is that they are short people for a team, and they only need two more. So I thought that you two could try for it." Kalee stared blankly at the wall in front of her and breathed out loudly, not noticing that she had been holding air in. Monica looked at her worried, she had still not relaxed after last weeks events. Kalee burst out with a laugh and the whole room relaxed. Kalee coughed, a little embarrassed and looked down at the table, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Monica said to father Denis.

"Sure." he said as he pushed back his chair and stood up. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Finally, Monica broke the silence,

"Kalee, this is Gloria." she said looking towards the woman in the other chair.

"How do you know her!" Kalee asked.

"She is also an angel, it is only her second year on search and rescue." Monica replied.

"What would we be doing on this team?" Gloria finally asked.

"You would be bringing youth closer to God." Monica replied, giving her normal none specific answer.

"Would this continue to something bigger?" Kalee asked, getting rather interested.

"It could." said a voice from behind Kalee that made her jump from her chair. She turned around and saw Tess and Andrew standing in the doorway. Kalee ran over to both of them and gave them both a hug as was her custom every time she saw them. Kalee turned to Monica and said,

"I'll do it!" and then turned and looked at Gloria seated in her chair having not moved a muscle.

"Gloria?" Kalee looked at her more intensely and then turned to Tess.

"Is she always like this?" Kalee said looking at Gloria over her shoulder.

"Not usually, I think she is just nervous to meet you." Tess replied.

"Why would she be nervous?" Kalee asked looking confused. Andrew pulled her aside and turned his back to the wall.

"We have all found out about your special gift that the Lord has given you and, well, you are a bit of a celebrity." Kalee walked over to Gloria and smiled at her and said,

"I'm just like you. Please just treat me normally." Gloria looked up at her and smiled.

"Buddies?" she questioned.

"Why not?" Kalee said joking. The whole room erupted with laughter, so loud that Father Denis came in to see what was wrong. That night Gloria, Monica and Kalee went to adoration in the small chapel of the church. Why she was praying Kalee noticed a glow around the head of both Monica and Gloria. Kalee began thinking about what she was doing wrong. Monica looked up and noticed Kalee thinking deeply, obviously side tracked. Monica stood up, walked over and knelt beside her.

"What's wrong Kalee?" Monica asked her.

"It's just that I noticed that glow around your head and wondered what I'm doing wrong." Kalee explained.

"Come with me." a voice said from behind her as a warm hand rested on her shoulder. By the touch she could tell it was Andrew. She stood up and followed Andrew to the front of the room where the alter stood. Andrew took her hand and placed it on the face of the monstrance. A burning sensation flowed through her whole body. Kalee looked at Andrew and saw him smile at her. Kalee focused on the energy flowing through herself and began to notice a glow around her own head. Her mind began to clear and she could think of nothing. There was a voice there, she could feel it, but she couldn't grasp it. She lifted her hand from the monstrance and collapsed on her knees to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fish and a Net

Andrew knelt down beside Kalee, who was still kneeling on the ground, she was breathing heavily. Andrew put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, she was so happy.

"No angel I have met has taken it that way Kalee. You are very special." Andrew said as he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Then he disappeared along with Monica so that only her and Gloria were left there. Gloria finished praying and the both of them went to bed. The next morning Tess came with her red convertible to drive them to their interview. Kalee played with her hands as they waited outside the door of the interview room. when her name was called, Kalee entered through the door to find a table with a chair.

"My name is Mark." the man behind the table said, as he stood up to shake her hand. The two sat down and began the long list of questions she would have to answer. An hour late, Kalee left the room with a smile on her face and a small blue piece of paper in her hand. Tess and Gloria were outside the door waiting for her. Gloria also had a blue piece of paper grasped in her hand.

"You got in to!" Kalee exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ya I did." Gloria replied. The two hugged and head down the hallway towards Tess's car. When they got back to the church, Kalee and Gloria headed into the main body of the church. They sat down at a pew near the front of the church, everything went quite. All Kalee could hear was the buzz of the fans overhead and the creak of the wooden pew they were sitting on.

"Are you nervous?" Gloria asked Kalee.

"Sort of." Kalee said as she looked around.

"Will stick together, be there for each other." Gloria said as she smiled. Kalee shook her head, because she was thinking of something else. What would she do without Andrew and Monica for two weeks. She was scared, but she knew God was doing this for a reason and she needed to put her trust in him. Early the next morning, Kalee packed her bags for her two week retreat, before she returned as part of a team. Tess was waiting outside for her, and Gloria was already in the car.

"Hurry up! Angel girl." Tess shouted to her, as Kalee placed her bag in the trunk. She jumped into the back and did up her seat belt as Tess pulled away from the curb and drove down the road. A couple hours passed when finally Tess pulled up in front of a large wooden cabin. Kalee hopped out of the back and got out her bags and passed Gloria her's. The two waved good bye to Tess and walked up the steps to the door. On the door there was a sign that read 'Ring doorbell for assistance.' Gloria pushed the door bell and a dog was heard barking on the other side of the door. Gloria looked at Kalee and Kalee looked at Gloria. the door opened and a man stood in the doorway.

"Hello! We have been waiting for you." the man said. He turned around and walked into the kitchen area of the cabin. Kalee side glanced at Gloria and followed the man in. When Kalee got inside, she was amazed at how big it was inside. She looked up and guessed the cabin was at least four stories tall and she couldn't even guess the square footage. As she continued to the back of the cabin and entered the large kitchen she saw piled along the walls four tables and a number of chairs.

"This way." the man said, having grabbed a coke from the fridge. He opened a door which led to the large backyard of the place. When Kalee's eyes adjusted to the light change, she noticed a large number of teens sitting and talking on the grass. Some had guitars out and were strumming chords from songs old and new. Kalee placed her bag on top of the large pile of luggage already there and found a vacant spot on the grass.

"Now that we are all here." the man began.

"I can introduce myself. My name is Nicolas Perry, but just call me Nic." He paused and looked around at the group.

"You all know why you're here." he continued. Everyone nodded their heads 'yes'.

"I will be designating each of you to your team and you will be with these seven other people for a year." Nic smiled at them and caught Kalee getting sidetracked by a bird that had landed in a tree near by. Gloria noticed the glance and poked Kalee in the arm to get her attention. Kalee jumped when Gloria poked her, but at least she had gotten her attention. Nic moved toward a woman sitting in the grass beside him and grabbed a piece of paper from her clipboard.

"Here," he said, holding up the piece of paper, "is the list of who will be placed with who. The first two people I call will be the group leader and co-leader and will stay at your resident church at all times." Nic read the names of the teams that would go to Vancouver, Halifax, Winnipeg, and Newfoundland. Then he read the list of names for the people who would be staying in Ottawa.

"The group leader will be Kalee and the group co-leader will be Rafael." Nic said aloud. Kalee couldn't believe her ears, she wondered who Rafael was but brushed it off. The woman next to Nic stood up and said aloud,

"All group leaders and co-leaders please come with me." All the group leaders stood up, including Kalee, and headed into the cabin. The bunch of them sat on the couches in the front room and started chatting. Kalee chose to occupy a puffy blue chair in the corner and sat in deep thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a guy about her age starting to move towards her. She decided to ignore him and looked in the other direction towards a group of girls on one of the couches.

"Excuse me?" the guy had reached the table next to her.

"Hello." Kalee said being polite.

"Are you Kalee?" the guy said.

"Yes." Kalee replied, guessing that this must be Rafael.

"I have something to tell you later." Rafael told her.

"O.k.?" Kalee said, a little confused. The rest of afternoon the group of them got to know each other through a number of games and discussions. Before they left to go to their beds, they were given a folder of things to do with their team the next day. Kalee now understood the setup of the cabin. Each floor was like a small apartment with beds and a sitting room. This would be their home for the rest of the retreat. When Kalee and Rafael were out of earshot of the others, he pulled her aside.

"I am like you in more ways then you think." he told her.

"Are you an angel to?" Kalee asked, getting the hint.

"Yes." Rafael said.

"Monica and Andrew sent me to help you out." he added.

"Thank you God!" she said out loud, not noticing she had. Rafael looked at her with a confused look on his face. Kalee smiled and explained her sudden outburst, "It's just that I thought I would only be stuck with Gloria to help me. She is so quiet and doesn't talk much. Now I have you to talk to." Rafael laughed, and the two walked to their rooms on the first floor. The next morning Kalee woke to find her team mates waiting for her in the sitting room.

"You guys are early risers." Kalee yawned out, as she stretched. The other seven laughed and Rafael poured her a glass of orange juice. Kalee sat herself at the end of the table and pulled out the folder she had received yesterday.

"Lets all introduce ourselves." Kalee began with a smile.

"My name is Kalee and I am 19." she said. Next Rafael introduced himself,

"I'm Rafael and I am also 19." Then Gloria introduced herself,

"Hi, I'm Gloria and I am 24." The girl sitting next to Gloria introduced herself,

"I'm Amanda and I am 20." Then the girl sitting next to her introduced herself,

"I'm Josee and I am 21." The other three boys took their turns introducing themselves. Kalee pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down each of their names.

KALEE19

MIGUEL19

GLORIA24

AMANDA20

JOSEE21

KYLE22

CHRIS20

JOHN25

Kalee then went on to describe the church and its surroundings and what they would encounter there. The next two weeks flew by faster then a supersonic jet and when the last day came, no one wanted to leave. As the different teams jumped into their assigned vans, Kalee was looking forward to going home.


	4. Chapter 4: Groups, Gifts, and Grace

As the van pulled into the parking lot, Kalee saw Tess, Monica, and Andrew standing on the sidewalk with Father Denis waiting to welcome them. John put the van in park and the group hopped out and grabbed their luggage. Kalee led them into the main body of the church and they piled their stuff in a pew. Kalee ran back outside and met the three angels with a big hug.

"We missed you so much." Monica told her, smiling. Kalee looked away a little shy and noticed the rest of the group was looking at her. Kalee waved them over and introduced each of them individually. That night they had a big turkey dinner and sat around and talked into the wee hours of the morning. The rest of the week was spent preparing for the first night of LIFETEEN. When the night came, Kalee placed herself at the piano and stretched out her fingers. Kalee throughout the mass would peer into the center front couple of pews to see what teens had come. After the mass, the teens moved into the hall and Kalee got on her costume for her first skit of the year. They did the skit perfectly and got undressed. They then introduced themselves to the teens and told them their names and where they were from. Kalee guessed that there were about 30 teens there and she hoped there would be more. They all had a wonderful time and the months flew by as Kalee grew close to a number of the girls. One night, when they were cleaning up after LIFETEEN, Father Denis came to her with Andrew. Kalee got worried since Andrew wasn't smiling and usually Monica would come to tell her something. Kalee dropped her broom with a "fwak" and ran over to them.

"What's wrong ?" Kalee asked, her voice catching in her throat.

"Andrew and I have something we need to talk to you and Rafael about." Father Denis explained. Kalee glanced over at Andrew for reassurance. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Rafael didn't come tonight, he said he was busy with something." Kalee told them.

"We know." Andrew said, still serious. Kalee followed them into Father Denis office and again found the red puffy chairs around the table. Kalee wished Monica was there for support, cause she had a feeling she wouldn't get any from Andrew. Kalee sat in the chair closest to her, crossed her legs and began picking at her nails. This was a nervous habit she had started and couldn't get rid of. Andrew sat down beside her in another chair and grabbed her hand so she couldn't pick at it. Father Denis sat opposite them and pulled out a folder with paper.

"Would you be able to do me a favor, Kalee?" Father Denis asked, looking at her. Kalee didn't want to be there. She felt uncomfortable and out of place. Kalee tried to get her hand out of Andrew's grasp, but he held firm. Seeing that he wouldn't get an answer he continued,

"You know that World Youth Day is happening this year in Toronto." Kalee nodded her head in recognition.

"Well, we need a representative to present the gift to the Pope." Father Denis said, pointing to John Paul's picture on the wall. Kalee's eyes lit up and she sat up. Andrew noticed the change and let go of her hand.

"I'll do it!" Kalee said, not letting Father Denis finish explaining. Father Denis let out a laugh and Andrew smiled. Father Denis got up and went to his desk to put the folder away. Kalee turned to Andrew,

"What's wrong Andrew?" Andrew looked into her eyes, a look of pain on his face.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but I am going to have to send you away to a place for training and well, we won't be able to be with you." Andrew explained.

"How long would it be?" Kalee asked him.

"A couple of weeks." Andrew said, he got up and left the room. Kalee sat there, she couldn't move. Father Denis came over to her and passed her the form she needed to fill out. Kalee filled out the form and then stopped. She noticed she had left a blank spot about halfway down the page. It was the space where you put the name of a parent/guardian. Even though she was 19, Kalee needed to fill it out, because it said in the fine print that you had to write your parent/guardian's name for insurance purposes.

"Andrew, could you come here please!" Kalee yelled, hoping that he would come. Andrew came to the door.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"I don't know how to fill this section out." Kalee said, pointing at the piece of paper on the table. Andrew came to the table and saw where she was pointing. He looked up, as if waiting for an answer, which she hoped he did. Andrew closed his eyes in deep thought and then looked at her with deep love in his eyes. She noticed the change in his mood, he seemed a little more happy then he had earlier.

"So?" she said, looking at him.

"Put me." he said, with no emotion in his face, but she wasn't looking at his face she was looking at his eyes. She could tell he was very happy, full of peace, so full of emotion he was going to explode.

"O.k." Kalee said, as she turned back to the paper and slowly wrote his name in the space, just in case he changed his mind. When Kalee looked up she saw Andrew standing by the window, she felt sad for him, he was taking this hard. Kalee got up and walked over to Andrew.

"Come with me, and close your eyes." Kalee told Andrew, as she grabbed his hand and led him through the door. She led him through a small door at the back of the church. She had been through it many times herself, but alone. This time, though, she would bring Andrew. She opened the door and stepped on to the grass. The glade was surrounded by trees and a waterfall, and on the far side stood a statue of Jesus and Mary. The pose that they were in was one of comforting. Mary was holding Jesus in her arms comforting him as he worried about the world. Kalee sat down in front of the statue and Andrew followed her led.

"You can open your eyes." she said, with a smile. Slowly Andrew opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

"It's beautiful!" Andrew said, his voice disappearing in his throat. Kalee smiled and said,

"I want to discuss something with you." she said, catching his eye.

"Like what?" Andrew asked, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"You seem so worried about me going to this training thing, and I thought..." Andrew cut Kalee off before she could finish.

"You are not going to give this up because of how I feel, Kalee." he said, looking at her. Kalee smirked, trying to stay serious.

"What?" Andrew said, wondering why she was laughing.

"All I was going to say was that I thought about the gift God gave me, and was wondering if we wanted to keep contact that way." she paused to let the thought sink into his head.

"I see." he said, as he got to his feet. Kalee looked up at him.

"Is it possible?" she asked him, not knowing all the rules yet.

"It certainly is." said a voice from behind her. Kalee jumped to her feet and turned around, to find Monica standing there.

"Would you stop doing that." Kalee said with exaggeration in her voice, "One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Sorry." Monica said as she hugged Kalee. She then walked over to Andrew and whispered something in his ear. Andrew nodded and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kalee asked, not having finished her conversation.

"He has an assignment he needs to take care of." Monica explained. Kalee went back to her room and wrote a letter to her group explaining what had happened and that she had appointed Gloria as co-leader way she was gone. The next morning, bright and early, Kalee received a reply, it read:

Dear Kalee,

We received your letter this morning and are all very happy for you. We will pray for you while you're gone and hope you do us proud. Gloria is very excited about her new position and definitely won't let you down.

We love you very much.

Rafael, Gloria, Amanda, Josee, Kyle, Chris, John

Kalee folded up the letter and stuck it in her coat pocket. The horn of Tess's convertible blared in her ear as she headed out the door, and hopped into the back of the car.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone Are You Not

While she was sitting in the car, Kalee started getting bored. She started to think hard about the glade at the back of the church. She would always go there when she was worried. The more she thought about it, the closer it seemed. Kalee blinked and found herself in the glade.

"Hey, I thought you left already?" Kalee turned around and saw Gloria sitting by the waterfall, playing with the goldfish.

"I did." Kalee said, looking puzzled.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have wanted to go either." Gloria said.

"What are you talking about?" Kalee said, walking over to her.

"Why else would you be here, if you wanted to go." Gloria explained to her.

"Kalee! What are you doing here?" Monica came running over.

"I don't know how to get back!" Kalee cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"What?" the two other angels said, looking at Kalee.

"I was thinking about the glade and poof, I was here." Kalee said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh! I forgot to warn you." Monica giggled.

"What do you find so funny?" Kalee asked her, a little frustrated.

"If you think of something to hard, you will end up wherever you are thinking of." Monica said to her.

"Thanks for telling me." Kalee said, a little mad. Monica looked at her, but Kalee looked away. She thought about Tess's car and found herself back in her seat, as Tess pulled up to a large brick building. Kalee hugged Tess good bye and grabbed her luggage out of the trunk. Tess drove away before anything else was said and so Kalee picked up her bags and climbed the stairs. When Kalee arrived at the door she turned around for one final glimpse of the outdoors. She saw something move in the trees but she couldn't tell what it was. She turned around and placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. Slowly the door opened and Kalee found herself in a large waiting room of some kind with a desk on the far side. Kalee closed the door behind her with a large 'bang' that echoed through the whole room. The woman at the desk raised her head to see who it was.

"Hello." the woman said.

"Hi." Kalee replied.

"Welcome to Holy Cross convent, what can I do for you?" she said to Kalee, who was looking at the ceiling and walls. Kalee noticed her looking at her,

"Sorry." Kalee said, "I'm here for training."

"O.k, you are on floor five." the sister told her.

"Thank you, Sister..." Kalee said pausing, trying to find a name of some sort.

"Sister Marie Sue." she said introducing herself.

"Thank you, Sister Marie." Kalee said, picking up her bags and heading to the stairs. When she got to the fifth floor, Kalee found another desk.

"Excuse me." Kalee said.

"Hello." the Sister from behind the desk.

"I'm here for training." Kalee told her.

"What's your name?" the Sister said, pulling out a piece of paper with names on it.

"Kalee." she said.

"Lets see." the Sister said, looking at the piece of paper, running her finger down the page.

"Here you are." she said, looking up and smiling.

"Come with me." she said rolling away from the desk. Kalee picked up her bags and followed behind her.

"This is your room." she said, pointing to the door.

"You will be sharing it with Sister Julie." she explained.

"Thanks." Kalee said, shaking her hand. She opened the door to the room and sat down on the bed in the corner of the room by the window. She looked around the room at the bare walls with a small crucifix and a picture of Mary. Kalee sat there in silence for a while, when suddenly the door of the room opened. The Mother of the convent entered the room.

"Hello Kalee, how are you?" she said.

"Good." Kalee said.

"There are a few things you need to know before you go anywhere." she informed Kalee, as she sat at the end of her bed.

"Firstly, you are not allowed to go outside, except for the central garden. Secondly, we are going to have to take all your things except for the bare necessities." she informed her. Kalee was shocked a little, but understood. The Mother waited for Kalee to answer, and when one didn't come, she grabbed Kalee's bag and placed it on her bed.

"I will go through this with you." she said, smiling at her. Kalee and Mother Natalie went through her bag and when they had finished, she was left with her toiletries, undergarments, a picture of her team, and her friends. Mother Natalie gave her a habit to wear and a rosary. Kalee smiled, she seemed happier with these few things, then with her whole suitcase.

"Are you hungry?" Mother Natalie asked her.

"Yes, I am." Kalee said, as her stomach rumbled. Mother Natalie lead her to the eating room and sat her at a table and got her some food. As she sat there eating, another girl around her age came and sat with her.

"Are you here for training to?" Kalee asked her.

"Yes." the girl said.

"I'm going to be carrying the flag." she informed Kalee.

"Cool." Kalee replied, putting another spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. About a week passed, and Kalee had gotten into a regular pattern during the day. One night she got up half way through the night and couldn't get back to sleep. Something was pulling her towards the door. Kalee got out of bed and put on her slippers, she then crept to the door. She walked down the hall to the chapel at the end of it. When she got to the alter, she knelt down and closed her eyes.

"Kalee!" a voice in her head said.

"Hello?" Kalee said a little confused.

"It's Andrew." the voice said.

"I've missed you guys." Kalee told him, from the depth of her heart.

"I have something I need to tell you and I don't have much time." Andrew's voice said anxiously.

"What is it?" Kalee said, prepared to listen.

"God has changed you from search and rescue to assistance." he told her.

"Really!" Kalee exclaimed.

"We don't know for what reason, but we will eventually find out. He has to be doing this for a reason." Andrew added.

"I have to go, Kalee." he said.

"See you soon." Kalee said, and then opened her eyes. She noticed the glow disappearing from around her head and turned around. Mother Natalie was in the doorway of the chapel, her eyes wide open in amazement.

"Hello Mother." Kalee said.

"Hello." she said blinking.

"What was that?" she asked Kalee, obviously confused.

"I'm an angel Mother." she informed her.

"Oh God Almighty!" Mother Natalie exclaimed, as she crossed herself.

"What are you doing her then?" she asked, after catching her breath.

"I'm on a mission of some sort, but I don't know what. Plus, this is only my first year and I'm still learning." she answered.

"How interesting." Mother Natalie said, as she looked Kalee up and down more intently.

"I better be getting back to bed." Kalee said to her.

"Yes, of course." she said, moving out of the doorway. Kalee walked back to her room and slipped back into bed and had a good sleep for the rest of the night. When Kalee was done her training, she was to head to Toronto. It was only two days till WYD and she was still trying to get her mind around it. Kalee sat on the step of the convent waiting for Tess to come and get her. When the red convertible pulled up to the bottom of the stairs, it wasn't Tess driving, instead it was Rafael and Gloria sitting in the passengers seat.

"You've lost some weight." Gloria remarked.

"God can do that to you." Kalee joked back as she hopped into the car. When they arrived in Toronto, they checked into their hotel room and went to a restaurant for dinner. While they were eating, Gloria and Rafael took turns filling her in on what had happened why she was gone. The thing that surprised her was something Rafael told her.

"Andrew has taken a position in the Vatican in Rome as an adviser." Rafael had told her. Kalee had to do a double take, but excepted it. She could see Andrew doing something of that nature. That night, as she laid in her bed, she prayed to God to be with Andrew and tell him she was all right. What Kalee didn't know was that God had something big in store for her.


	6. Chapter 6: A Pope a Day

The morning of the first day of WYD seemed like any other moring, except for the large buzz of energy where ever you went. Kalee picked out a long flowered skirt and a yellow short sleeved blouse, and put her hair in a braid. Gloria was wearing a pair of green capries and a LIFETEEN t-shirt. Rafael had on a pair of Kaki shorts and a muscle shirt, with a Hawiian t-shirt over top. They left the room and headed down to the resturant in the lobby for an early morning buffet. Kalee looked at her watch as she waited for the elevator doors to close. it was almost 6:30 am, to early by her standards, but they all had to make sacrifices. Kalee had a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit, while the other to chose a mushroom omlete with ham and homefries. When they had finished their meal and tiped the waitress, they went back to the room to brush their teeth and then met in the lobby. The three of them then caught a shuttle to the building where Kalee was to check in. When they arrived, Kalee got off and waved good bye to her friends, she would see them later. Kalee walked through the main doors of the building and caught a cool blast of air from the air conditioner mounted in the wall. Kalee proceeded through the second set of doors and found herself confronted with a large group of people she would have to find her way through. Out of the corner of her eye, Kalee saw a woman wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with the word "STAFF" on the back. Kalee ran over to the lady,

"Excuse me." Kalee said to her. The woman turned around, Kalee was shocked when she saw it was Monica.

"Hello, what do you need?" she said, seeming not to recognize her.

"Monica, it's Kalee." Kalee said confused.

"Kalee?" Monica said, stairing at her.

"I didn't recognize you." she said, hugging her. Kalee smiled.

"We missed you while you were gone, but I'm glad they treated you well." she said, looking Kalee up and down.

"You grow fast." she added. Kalee laughed and then asked,

"Where do I sign in ?"

"Over there." Monica informed her, pointing at a table at the far end of the building.

"Why does it have to be that one!" Kalee sighed, as she slowly walked towards the table. When she got to the table, Kalee gave her name and was pointed towards a set of stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, she found herself confronted by a wall to wall window and a number of couches. Kalee picked a couch infront of the window and sat down. Outside the window she saw the large crowd of people waiting to see the Pope. Kalee's stomach started to feel wooze and so she prayed to God to help her not be so nervous. She was jerked back to reality when someone poked her on the shoulder. Kalee turned around, the lady who had poked her said,

"It's time to go." Kalee got up and straightened her skirt. She followed the group of people out the door, that led to a set of stairs outside. As she passed through the door, a man asked for her name and then passed her a colourfully wrapped package with a Canadian flag attached to the bow. As she continued down the stairs, they hopped into a van, which would take them to the stage. When they got to the stage area, they were directed by a staff member to where they were going to sit. As she took her seat on the stage, she looked out into the crowd. She guessed that there were over one million people there and probably more watching on t.v. around the world. Next, the Cardinals and Bishops took their seats. Kalee saw Andrew sitting in his seat and nodded to him, he nodded back with a quick smile. Kalee heard a loud cheer rising from behind her and she turned around. In the distance she saw a small white dot slowly moving in her direction, her heart began to beat faster, she was overflowing with emotion. She turned back around to find another person leading them back off the stage. Kalee looked at Andrew confused, he laughed at her. She shook her head and smiled, Andrew could find anything funny. Kalee joined up with the girl she had meet at the convent and they chatted to pass the time. The line began to move and Kalee's hands started shaking. She closed her eyes and centered herself, she let out a big breath of air and felt much better. As she climbed the stairs, she heard music playing and people cheering. She stopped a way off to allow her friend to have some time with the Pope. When she had finished, Kalee walked forward, handed her gift to one of the Cardinals and knelt before the Pope.

"Hello my child." he said, placing his hand on her face and kissing her cheek. Kalee smiled and noticed the glow appearing around her head. She looked around and saw that no one noticed. She turned back to John Paul II and said,

"totus tuus, Papa." he smiled at her, and his eyes opened wider then before.

"My God, you have sent me a miracle." he whispered.

"I am not a miracle Papa, I am only an angel." she told him as she kissed his cheek and stood up.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Kalee." she replied, as she went back to her place on the stage. The rest of the day flew past and it seemed only a couple of hours before she collapsed on her bed in the hotel room. Gloria and Rafael laughed at her and passed her a can of pop from the fridge. There was a knock at the door, which made the three of them stop and look at each other. Rafael got up and went to the door and returned with a small white envelope. He passed the envelope to Kalee, who opened it. She unfolded the piece of paper, it read:

His Holiness John Paul II,

Has invited you to a lunch at his retreat, tommorow at 11 a.m.

Please call:748 - 0116 if you are available.

Cardinal Ratzinger


End file.
